Freaking Fine
by Stessa
Summary: Sharpay is feeling different, because her life is upside down. A talk with Chad will bring back old memories, and weird conversations. Chadpay style, at Lava Springs.


**Freaking Fine**

"…and I guess what I'm just really trying to say is: I'm sorry Gabriella. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and I wish I could take it back. I hope you can forgive me? Can we be friends? Maybe, _Work This Out?_"

Gabriella looked insecure for a second, as she thought things over in her head. Finally, she seemed to come to a conclusion, and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah, _Bet On It_, Sharpay. Of course we can start over, and be friends. I forgive you."

Sharpay shot her another fake smile, and awkwardly hugged the Latino girl, before turning her back towards her, and on her way away, rolling her eyes. She hurried along the poolside, until she came to a secluded spot, where she sat down, sticking her feet into the water. The rest of them was partying, diving around, swimming, splashing water. She hated their happy facades, and their freakin' summer-smiles. She wanted to _Bop to the Top_, and she just… couldn't. Not with all them. They were ruining her life. She hated them.

Life was not easy, and it definitely wasn't happy.

She hated herself, and the happy ending she somehow managed to end up in. It was like a bloody Disney movie, where they forgave the bad girl, and all danced around the pool singing _All For One_. Oh man, it might as well have been a _We're All in This Together _ending in the school's gym, it would have made the same difference. They would have forgiven the bad girl no matter what. They always did.

And just the fact that she ended up given the Goddamned Star Dazzle Award to Ryan, made her crumble on the inside. Sharpay Evans didn't do such things. She didn't give up, and she didn't lose. She didn't let other people steal her show, and she didn't go apologising to them after, because she had done something 'mean'.

She let out a deep breath, and kicked her foot into the water again, glad to be alone. Finally, something happened, though. After they sang _Everyday_, Ryan seemed to finally be _Breaking Free_, because he didn't want to be her poodle anymore. What was she supposed to hella do? He was the freaking only friend she had ever had, and if he wanted her to apologise, she had to do it, if she didn't want to be left the hell alone. Life just wasn't _Fabulous_ that way anymore, it just wasn't.

She slowly stood up, and made her way inside the County Club. She was tired of all the screaming, and giggling, from summer-happy girls, so the quiet lobby seemed just like the place for her to be. She shot herself into a nice couch immediately, and pulled her legs up beneath herself, the best way her tight blue dress would allow her to. Mommy and daddy dearest left again yesterday in the helicopter, because it seemed like the Wildcats had it all under control now. And if they hadn't, Fulton deffo had.

She hated this, and she hated how her summer turned out to be. She hated Troy and Gabriella, and their posse. She hated life.

"_You Are the Music in Me_ my ass…" she whispered, staring into space.

"Nuh-uh, 'my ass' is a very bad phrase, where did you learn that, miss Evans?" Chad questioned, as he lazily took a seat in the soft chair next to her.

"Get lost, Danforth." Sharpay replied, not even turning to look at him, "Leave me alone, you guys can't change me, like you all want to. I _Gotta Go My Own Way_, okay? Understood? Good!"

"You seem very angry today, Sharpay," he said, putting his hands behind his head, as he studied her, "You've not changed at all. And I who thought it was the_ Start of Something New_ with you. I guess I should've seen this coming, or not?"

Sharpay turned her head, as she studied his face for a second, her eyes wandering over his lips, to his nose, to his eyes, before saying; "Remember _When There Was Me and You_?"

"Vividly." Chad replied, licking his lips gently, "Scary, how I was the one to break it off with you because you were too bitchy, and now… Tonight, when you're acting all nice, even though you don't mean it, I just – _I Can't Take Me Eyes of off You_."

"Oh, what a wonderful thing to say, did you switch brains with McKessie, or how did you get so smart?" Sharpay deadpanned, looking into his eyes.

"I guess you just bring it up in me, Ice Princess." Chad deadpanned right back, giving her a glare to match the one she was giving him.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, getting lost in each of their own worlds. Sharpay was just… thinking. Thinking about love, life, love, music and love. Wait? Was that **triple-love**? Huh, her encounter with the basketball prince definitely had been. The brief relationship was filled with everything she wasn't used to, and then he broke it off, which was something she knew about. Always. She just wasn't girlfriend material or something. She was great for a quick affair, and that was it.

"_What Time Is It?_" Chad then asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Check your own damn watch." Sharpay replied, tilting her head softly to the side, as he did what she told him to.

"9:37."

"I didn't ask."

"Didn't ask what?"

"What time it was." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes, "You asked, and you just answered yourself. Gosh, _Get Your Head in the Game,_ Chad. Don't you need to go dance around with your precious team?"

"_I Don't Dance_."

"Sure you don't, those moves are so retro."

"Like yours are anything better. What the hell was up with your _Humuhumunukunukuapua'a_?"

"It's a fish!" Sharpay said, her eyes going wild, as she looked at him, fire burning there, "It's a Goddamned fish, Chad! And why the hell do you care anyway? What are you even doing here?"

"I was looking for your brain," Chad replied, shrugging lightly, "I figured you must have lost it somewhere for you to go around apologising like that. It doesn't seem like you. I didn't find it though."

"Sure you didn't, my brain is right where it belongs, in my pretty little head." Sharpay said, biting her lip a little, "I did it for Ryan, if you must know. He wanted me to say 'I'm sorry', he needed me to do it, and I did. Not that I wanted to. It's not me anyway!" she breathed out, and tried to calm herself, as she stood up, looking down at him, "I'm turning into a freakin' pope. I'm not Sharpay Goddamned Jesus Evans! I don't do this shit!"

Chad stared up at her, mouth wide open, "Calm down, Princess. No need to shout!"

"Get off your butt Danforth!" Sharpay demanded, pulling him onto his feet, as they stood there, close to each other, "Is there something wrong with me? Why don't anybody like me? Am I completely impossible to be around? Am I freaking icy?"

"Shut up, Sharpay!" Chad yelled, placing his hands on her shoulders, to keep her steady, "You're Sharpay Evans, alright? You're you, and you're awesome! You don't apologise, and you don't dance around with math nerds and jocks, you don't _Stick to the Status Quo_! You do what the hell you wanna do, and that's what I've always loved about you! You're amazing, and I don't get what I see in you, but I have to see something, 'cuz I freakin' can't stop thinking about you, and how much I want to kiss you right now!"

And before Sharpay even managed to reply to that, Chad had smacked his lips onto hers, and was kissing his hard on the mouth. She groaned against his lips, as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she tried to struggle. She did her best to push him away, but he held onto her, kissing her with everything he had. As she seemed to give up her struggle, he loosened his grip on her, and let his hands wander into her hair. Eventually, she pushed him away though, both of them breathing hard.

"…what the hell are you doing?" she breathed, wiping her lips off with the back of her hand.

"I'm getting you back, damnit!" Chad argued, staring her down.

"Getting me back!?" she shrieked, "If you hadn't broken up with me to begin with, we wouldn't be having this conversation! I wouldn't have humiliated myself by saying freakin' sorry to everyone around here! I would just have been Sharpay, and you would just have been Chad. You're _What I've Been Looking For_, don't you get it? Or are you just that stupid?!"

"Shut the hell up, Ice Princess!" Chad argued, before pulling her head to his again, kissing her even harder than before. He pulled away after a good minute, pressing his forehead against hers, "I freakin' fucking love ya'."

She smiled against his lips, because he was right, "…and I'm freaking fine," she told him, before pulling his lips to hers, to resume their kiss.

* * *

_So yeah. I'm **hella** bored right now. Hm-mm, so I figured writing a Chadpay one-shot would be the way to go, and it turns out it was. The word I decided to 'use' was "freaking", since I have a friend, who loves to say that word ALL THE TIME. And it's really funny, since she's Danish and stuff, lol. Anyway, then I thought it would be funny to use HSM songs (again; I was bored), so yeah. This is what came out of it. I hope you guys liked it, and please, please; do review. _

_And just to remind you all; I don't hate High School Musical or Disney, just 'cuz it may seem like it in this fic. I just sometimes find their movies a bit too predictable, but i.love.them. _

_And sorry about all the cursing, I dunno what happened, it just came out of me. If there's too many mistakes, I'll correct them tomorrow or something, 'cuz right now, I have to work on some other fic. Hah XD _

_Counting from now on; this is my fourth Chadpay fic, and I think it was fairly good. This is also the 50__th__ fic I've written (posted on my profile; I've written more), so it's sorta my anniversary, sorta. It's like, a lot of fics! Lol, don't I deserve a review? Really, don't you think it do? Press the little button, you know you wanna. _

_I don't own High School Musical. I would really love to have Chad though – he's the best. _


End file.
